With a Red Bow in a Red Box
by Aymerysage
Summary: Yaoi, 12, 34, 65. Holiday one shot. It’s Christmas, and the ex pilots are celebrating in the most wonderful of ways. Sorry can’t really think of anything better, but there’s kissing, loving and some mistletoe. This story takes place in one of Quatre’s m


**Description:** It's Christmas, and the ex pilots are celebrating in the most wonderful of ways. Sorry can't really think of anything better, but there's kissing, loving and some mistletoe. This story takes place in one of Quatre's many estates and most likely a year from when the war ended, so their about 17 or 18 years old, Zechs though is 20 something obviously.

**Pairing's: **1+2x, 3+4x, past13+6+5/6+x5

**Rating:** R maybe nc17 I don't know yet, Relena bashing (sorry for those who sympathize for her…I don't, sorry), fluff, pwp. So if you don't agree with **man x man** then I don't know why the hell you're here. Ok have fun.

**Warning:** If you don't know by now listen carefully: Men with Men…having sex or liking/loving the same sex!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's or their personality's (all though I could play a good Duo) any way, you've heard it all so I'll just fast forward. Bla…bla…bla, bla, bla, blabber, blue… Ok you all get it. NO suing, have no money. Not worth your time.

A/N: I thought it would be good to have a Christmas gift for the wonderful Gundam fans in light of the Christmas season and I have the flu.

**With a Red Bow in a Red Box**

'Christmas…… How did it come around so fast?' Duo sighed dramatically, getting up from his spot near the immense fireplace, rubbing his thoroughly warmed hands. He had been alone in the expansive mansion for over eight hours, doing nothing but cleaning, decorating, cooking and watching the flames in boredom. So maybe he didn't do just 'nothing'.

Surprisingly, he had found that if you stared deep enough you could actually see the small speck of blue that made up the hottest part of the fire. Duo sighed once more, feeling as if he was doing way too much. But he had his reasons.

One, when he had awoken that morning everyone had left even Heero, which he found odd. They had left a note saying that they had a sudden 'thing' they had to do. What kind of 'thing' was so important that they would exclude him? They knew he hated to be alone now that he had convinced himself he was wanted. It had made him miserable every time during the war when he was left to himself. It was like his soul was crying out in pain, which he had no idea how that felt, he just did.

"Oh well, can't do much more. I got the tree, the decorations, and the groceries to make the Christmas Eve dinner." The tree was up and decorated splendidly and the house was blazing with warmth and spirit. The ham was glazed and cooking slowly in the oven. The cookies that Quatre and he had made and decorated the night before were cooling in the refrigerator. His famous cheddar broccoli and cauliflower soup was ready to reheat on the stove, the cranberries were sitting on the counter in convent aluminum cans, the bread was cooling on the windowsill and the mashed as well as sweet potatoes were in the fridge next to the pies. The only thing that wasn't yet done was the deviled eggs which Trowa had adamantly approved of when Duo mentioned them.

Garland ran from the banisters to the molded arches in the walls as well as on the mantle and chandelier and that wasn't so easy. Plus as an extra bonus he had snuck a few pieces of mistletoe so that when the right moment arrived he could put his feelings into action. Yeah, it was risky, and yeah Heero would most likely pull a gun out on him, but it was worth it to just have a memory of those full lips on his.

"Jeez, now I need to get that off my mind so I can concentrate on how mad I am!" his voice rose from a gentle whisper to a deep annoying tone. Why the hell did they leave him? And where the bloody hell did they go? Quatre of all people would have at least told him where they were going and what they were doing to some extent. But maybe he was expecting too much from the petite blond. Yet still…… "Damn, might as well go cool down and glaze the ham again."

With that, he grumbled all the way into the kitchen, on the way he flicked the switch to the stereo and hummed along with the Christmas tune that played throughout the entire house. "Let it snow, let it snow……" Duo sang shortly, his sweet tenor resounding back to his ears making him smile in contentment. He had missed this feeling of joy and elation that Christmas brought. Duo pulled out the ham and breathed deeply of the juicy cherry, pineapple and cinnamon smell. Ok it smelled good. Duo took out the brush that was coated in garlic, brown sugar, cinnamon and a type of butter that the lady at the convenient store said was considered the 'best to use.' Duo pushed the ham back into the oven, figuring it only had about a half an hour to go and licked off some of the access drippings that had smudged onto his fingers.

'Things are going swimmingly,' he thought while taking a tray of sugar cookies that Quatre and he hadn't finished the night before, from the counter over to the kitchen table, he settled down among the many jars of frosting that he bought and dug a knife through the green enhanced sugary concoction and rubbed it over a golden tree. 'This is great……only if they were here to enjoy it to.' Trying hard not to let the gloominess of the aforesaid ex Gundam pilots get to him.

After about an hour of decorating Duo disgustedly put the full tray of brightly adorned sugar cookies on the counter next to the cooling cherry and pumpkin pies, cheesecake, holiday bread (which someone had told him once was a fruit bread, but not fruit cake he really didn't want to question it), a plate of secret kiss cookies (some type of cookie that held a kiss in the center), and a jug of apple cider.

"Wow, that's a lot of food; I hope the guys have an appetite. Ok, now I have dessert, the main attraction, potatoes—both mashed and lumpy with cheese—cranberry's, candied sweet potatoes—which he wasn't overly fond of, they had a nasty smell, but he once heard that Quatre adored the goopy mass—and rolls with butter. I think that's everything except for the eggs and if I'm missing anything then, oh bloody hell." Duo beamed at his hard work and washed his hands and took off his apron. If he missed anything then he'd make the others deal with it.

He had also set up a meeting with a food drive early that morning and had gone to the local orphanage with an arm load of food and small gifts he bought with the extra money he had after shopping. He had missed the excitement that came with giving and decided to do it yearly. "Thank god the war is over. No more hiding out and feasting on burnt sandwiches made of left over cheese and two week old ham. Yuck, I'll never get over that taste." Duo groaned as he remembered the fishy flavor and Heero's innocent look as he tried desperately to eat his own disaster. Heero never was one to cook and it really surprised Duo at first. Especially since he was perfect at everything else, he just thought that he would also excel at cooking, but he was wrong. The only things Heero could cook decently were rice and he made a killer sushi roll. The first time he cooked for the pilot they were extremely amazed and decided to name him head chief, although Quatre in his overly innocent way thought it best to trade off and not leave one person to do one thing. Not everyone was pleased with the plan but it wasn't questioned.

"Duo?" Said boy, turned around from the full sink to face a thoroughly stunned Quatre followed closely by a dazed Wufei and a suspicious Trowa. Duo quickly cataloged that Heero wasn't among his three best friends but instead put his hands on his hips giving all three of them a cold stare, knowing it was not even remotely angry.

"Where were you?" he said shortly hoping the small sentences would awaken the others into conversation.

"Well, we decided to go get something at the last minute and Heero said not to wake you……so we didn't." Quatre smiled weakly, looking for the entire world like an angel pleading for forgiveness. And it worked.

Duo caved, smiling his usual joker grin and ran over to a confused Quatre, hugging the life out of him then going on to Trowa then Wufei. To say that silent boy and stick in the mud were surprised was an understatement. Trowa looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, while Wufei stuttered and tried to pry off the overly animated braided boy. "Maxwell, get off before I hurt you!"

"Oh but you love me Wu-kins. Ya know ya do." Quatre, feeling most relieved went over to the vast spread of delicacies and silently groaned at the mouth-watering display.

"Duo, how long did this take?" Duo disentangled himself from a fuming Wufei and crossed his arms behind his back, shuffling his foot across the pearly white floor.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, about 6:00 I thought not to worry too much about you guys and went shopping and did all this. I had it planned for awhile so most of the stuff, such as the decorations and deserts were done. Supplies I mean. I just baked, cooked, decorated, cleaned and wrapped a few presents. All well and good really. By the by where's Heero?"

"Right here……" Duo whipped about, braid coming back around to slap him in the face. Ignoring the slight sting from the hair tie, Duo put on a soft smile feeling overly giddy to see his one time comrade.

"Heero……" Duo walked over, still smiling but as he reached the now taller boy, Duo let the smile fall and pushed the immovable rock backwards, knowing already he would barely move. "Where the hell did you go? Why did you not wake me up? Do you think that I would rather sleep a few extra minutes then not know where the hell you are going?"

"I thought you didn't care." Duo heard Wufei's huffy remark, and shrugged it off with a quick glare in said boy's direction.

"I thought you would of liked to sleep longer……I guess I was wrong." Heero's deep chocolate brown hair fell over his calm cobalt eyes seeming to be telling the truth enough for Duo's liking.

"Well no shit you were wrong. Now where did you go?" Duo watched intently as Heero looked away from him then back eyes narrowing as they met two violet eyes.

"Does it matter?" Heero's deep nasally voice breathed out as he turned away from Duo's prying eyes.

"Fine! Don't tell me. See if I care. Jeez ya ungrateful bastards." Duo left the kitchen, coming back in seconds to turn the oven to a lower heat, before again leaving. "By the way Trowa I didn't get to the deviled eggs so you and Quatre can go about it! But no nude cooking!" Quatre grinned, knowing his friend was only trying to be dramatic, but it was still funny. If only he knew why they had left so early. He smirked at Trowa and he and him got to work, grimacing at the dishes in the sink…and counters…and floor surprisingly.

After the brief reunion, Duo headed back upstairs coming back shortly with an arm full of presents. He started to scatter them about the tree, mumbling all the way about how selfish they were and that he would never again give them the 'Great Holiday Maxwell Feast, Party, and Cheer' again, but he knew deep down that he would forget about it in two minutes and once again put on a smile, real or fake and give himself and those he loved a magical Christmas.

Once he was pleased with the arrangement, he got up and set out for the kitchen once more, intent on checking the ham so that he didn't burn it accidently. When he set foot in the kitchen he was greeted by they sight of Wufei, smelling a glass of eggnog that Duo had poured but totally forgot to attend to. It was a funny sight actually. He at first poked the yellowed mass, then licked his finger, then again repeated the action and ended up with the same results. Finally he just gave up and picked up the cooled glass and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip. The look on his face after was enough to set Duo into a frenzy of laughter.

Said Chinese boy, stiffened and coveted his new friend eggnog to his chest and walked over to the table. Ignoring the braided boy's antics, that ranged from crying to laughing. Once Duo was over the moment he was met with another one, which was that of Trowa and Quatre sharing a freshly done sugar cookie, gazing into each others eyes adoringly as they fed each other bits and parts of it. Not a one caring that they were slowly torturing a reindeer, as they pulled off antlers, legs and nose. The sight was almost too sweet, sweeter then the cookie they had murdered. Behind them was a pot boiling on the stove most likely filled with eggs. They'd all have a stomach ache before the night was through.

Who would have thought that they would find themselves in a situation in life where they'd be so full they felt like they were dying?

Duo giggled to himself as he went about the kitchen pulling the ham out of the oven and setting it down on the only naked place left on the counters. Most of the deserts were on the island counter, which was situated near the table, and most of the mess he had made and had yet to clean up was on the left side of the sink and the rest, deserts and left over groceries were on the right side.

"Alright, all that's left is to pop open the cranberries and……Heero. Where did he go now?" Duo whirled to face a much occupied Wufei who was at the moment, drowning in his eggnog. Duo went over to the table and grabbed the almost finished cup of eggnog away from the consumed Wufei.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back, now!" Wufei jumped up trying to grab hold of the cup but not succeeding.

"I'll give it back but you tell me where Mr. Houdini went off to."

"Alright. God." Duo smirked, bringing the eggnog back down from the sky but still keeping him away from it.

"And here I thought you didn't believe in God." Wufei grumbled in annoyance and glared, ready to jump the braided boy to get back his drink…….the really good drink.

"He said he had to go do something in his room and that he didn't want to be bothered, especially by you. Now give me my drink!"

"What do you mean especially by me? Oh that……! Here, and it's called eggnog you dolt." Duo downed the rest of the eggnog and handed back the empty cup. He walked over to the counter and picked up one of his homemade fudge bars, which was not easy to make, considering he had burnt the first batch because he had let the sugar settle onto the bottom of the pan, but he didn't make that mistake twice, and started up the stairs to go yell at one messy haired Japanese boy, not even listening to an angry Wufei sputtering about the injustices of drinking somebody else's drink.

"Don't worry about it Wu-bear, oh and check to make sure the eggs don't over boil!" Duo bolted up the rest of the stairs and ran down the hallway, careful not to spill the bar of fudge onto the ground. "God knows those two probably won't be paying attention to it." Duo mumbled to himself as he turned right when he reached the end of the hall and then stopped when he reached the last door. Trying to catch his breath, Duo scolded himself for being a little out of shape and straightened some of his fly away's back into his now messy braid. "Heero! Are you in there?" he said as he knocked lightly.

He waited unsure if he should proceed into the room or not. Most of the time when he dared defy his greatnesses will he was thrown out in the most brutal of manners. But it was the holiday season and something had to at least thaw the ice queen's heart. Giggling, Duo tried to turn the knob on the door and not surprisingly found it locked. 'Well, it's a good thing I'm still tapped into my youth,' Duo thought as he set down the fudge piece and pulled out a hairpin, not even thinking about why Heero may of locked the door on him. Things like that were just too trivial. 'Here I come Heero Yuy.'

He pushed the door open, noticing briefly that it made no noise what so ever. The old Heero would have undone a few hinges or something in order for the door to make at least a minimal squeak so that if someone did get in undetected he would know right away and ready his gun for the killing. But Duo guessed even the perfect soldier was tired of war and its needless killing and stress. Inside was what Duo expected since he saw it pretty much every day. A spotless floor, a made bed of simple white cotton sheets and comforter, which was the only thing the messy haired teen slept on amazingly. The desk to the left of the door was spotless and cleaned of anything that could even be considered a mess and in its place was the indestructible laptop, cords going every which direction, and a phone. To the right of Duo was the dresser, also clean, only a pair of socks and a watch sitting on its shiny mahogany surface. Further on into the room was the bathroom and beyond that was another room where Heero was most likely hiding in.

Duo personally knew why the Japanese teen had taken this room and thought it to be quite the funny story, but at the moment let it drop. He had to find Heero and make him suffer, well, not suffer in a way that would traumatize him, just feeding him something that would make him believe in the Christmas holiday enough to stop being such a stick in the mud. He hoped anyway. Sister Helen always said that food was the way to anybodies heart, especially when it was made with love. As corny as it sounded to him then, it sure seemed to make sense now.

The room was simple like most of Heero's things seemed to be. It held a single table and two chairs, surrounded by windows, showing the snowy white world of the outside grounds. The first time he saw it, he was confused since the ambiance of it was very pleasing. It was surprising to know that Heero put it together. Duo guessed it was for him to relax in since Heero had put a chair facing the windows, most likely so he could watch the world outside while he relaxed or something. He never really asked.

"Heero? You there?" Duo received no answer in return and frowned as he set down the fudge piece on the table. Heero would rant at him for putting such a messy confection on the table but he wasn't overly worried. 'Where is he? He couldn't have gotten far and Wu-wu said he came here……right?' Duo sighed and went over to the chair and plopped down, finally feeling the weight of his day come crashing down on him. He had tried so hard to make the day special and all for Heero. Yeah he wanted the others to be happy, if he didn't he wouldn't of made the yams, but he really did for Heero, kind of like a Christmas present. The Japanese pilot never really had a real Christmas celebration and he wanted to give one to him. And what better way then a homemade meal, good company, presents, and possibly a little meeting under some mistletoe. But maybe it was hopeless. No matter how hard he tried to please that man he never received any real thanks in return. Maybe it was just time for him to give up and call it quits.

"What are you doing in here?" Duo opened his blurry eyes to see a pair of arms and a stomach on one Japanese boy.

"Uh……" Duo stuttered momentarily, unsure how or what to say to one waiting Heero. It must have been because of one half naked Heero standing in front of him that seemed to limit his vocabulary somewhat. "Well, I……Wufei said…….said you were up here?"

"Is that a question or your answer?" Heero crossed two rather burly arms over very well developed pectoral muscles.

"That was my answer……" Duo finished lamely, and quickly got out of the overly comfy chair. "I'm sorry, but I knocked and you didn't answer so I just decided to come in……I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Duo struggled to avert his burning eyes from the wonderful sight before him and succeed momentarily before again he was riveted back when Heero moved closer, to close. "Heero? Where did you go this morning?"

Duo hadn't meant for the question to pop out again but couldn't hold it in. The others boys close proximity was too much for him to handle and whenever he was too close questions were the only thing that seemed to come out of his mouth. Heero stared at him oddly, unsure of what to say to the inquiry the braided boy threw at him. He really didn't want to answer that right then, he had a plan and a curious kitty wasn't going to ruin it. "Why don't you wait a few hours before asking that again?" Heero diverted away from the tempting sight before him and went to the door ready to hop into the shower before dinner but a small voice stopped him.

"Wait……I brought you something. I've been working on it for a while and I wanted to see what you thought." Duo inwardly beamed at his genius. This way he could feed his love and get close enough to him without getting whiplash of some kind. And as a bonus he could get Heero's comments on his cooking.

"What is it?"

"Just some holiday fudge. Made it myself." Duo picked up the piece of fudge and walked over to a stunned Heero. "Here try this." With that Duo pressed it to Heero's lips. When Heero narrowed his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth to receive the small morsel he wasn't ready for the burst of chocolate that ran over his tongue and down his throat. He had never tasted anything such as this before. It was exceedingly sweet, like too much sugar had fallen into the pot it was made in but the over all chocolate essence covered most of it up in seconds and gave Heero a satisfied and contented feeling.

Duo waited patiently, ready for the worse and expecting the better. Finally Heero looked into two questioning eyes and gave a short nod. Confused Duo tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I like it. I thought you knew me by now." Heero stole another off the plate, popping it in his mouth as he walked back out of the room starting to undo his pants to get into the shower when a hand wrapped around his bicep squeezing just hard enough to show he wasn't happy with the answer.

"That's it. You just 'like it'?" Duo was stunned, he knew what Heero had meant by the short answer but he wanted more to it, just so he could get a little rise. It was no fun if he couldn't do it every year. It was tradition. Well, tradition every day it seemed.

"That's what I mean. I like it. What more do want for an answer?" Heero finished unbuttoning the pants and turned around almost irritated enough to push the braided baka out the door but waited uncomplainingly.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe an, oh it was marvelous Duo. I've never eaten Heaven on Earth before. It was like candy from the Gods or an aphrodisiac from Aphrodite. How ever did you manage to find the time in your busy schedule to make such a scrumptious treat while putting up decorations, cooking, and buying presents?" Duo breathed out, letting his mouth run free was busy work.

"I loved it." With that Heero turned around a small smile playing across his features as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. A resounding click of the lock issued to Duo that he was unwelcome to the bathroom and hmphed his anger at the innocent door.

"Well. It seems my work is unappreciated and made fun of. I will see you at dinner Heero, and expect longer appreciations." Duo ambled from the room leaving the door open in spite and went down stairs. Things were going just peachy.

An hour or so later, Heero came back down the stairs, dressed in a long sleeved velvet blue shirt and black dress pants with matching shoes. He had been undecided for the whole week on what to wear and only Quatre's keen fashion sense and Trowa's unneeded comments gave him what he wanted. He had also bought a hair solution that was supposed to tame wild locks, but the only thing it did was put the wild locks in a more symbolic order. Now it just looked like he did it on purpose. Damn hair products. Who bought those things? Well besides him.

Heero walked into the kitchen greeted by the site of Wufei hugging six glasses of eggnog to his chest at the table. The site for some reason disturbed him. He knew Wufei was a little distraught over loosing his secret lover Treize in the war but he didn't have to get crazy either since he had reinforcements in one tall, platinum blonde Miliardo Peacecraft. Not Heero's first choice selection since he was once their enemy. But it wasn't his life to butt into so he left it alone and kept quiet, which wasn't very hard. The only thing he didn't quite get was the bottle of rum sitting next to the very shnockered boy, who was at the moment looking at a glass of yellow goopy liquid like it was his long lost love.

Deciding to keep that door closed, Heero went over to two very close boys. Trowa and Quatre were at the time doing something at the counter. Quatre was in front of Trowa and Trowa had his arms wrapped around the petite blonde. Heero walked over trying to get a better view at the oddities and found that Quatre was trying to mash the boiled egg yolks in a large boil with Trowa's help. "What are you two doing?"

Both in question looked up and blushed adorably. Although adorable was the last thing on Heero's mind. Both were Gundam Pilots for god's sake so why did Quatre need Trowa's help to mash yolks? Well, they were ex Gundam pilots so maybe Quatre just wanted help on how to mash them in the right way?

"Well, Trowa was just showing me how to make the deviled egg stuffing without making it look like a massacre." So he was right. "I never made them before and Trowa has or knew how or something." Quatre turned to Trowa a smile on his angelic features, while Trowa gave his possession a small smile of his own. Things were shaping up to be very odd indeed.

"Where's Duo?"

"Oh he went upstairs to get ready." Quatre said and turned back to his work as did Trowa.

"Thanks. I think." Heero turned around and went off into the living room, plopping down on any available surface, waiting for the braided baka to get downstairs so that they could eat. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the hard work Duo had put into their dinner and the house, but he was magnificently hungry and wanted to move on to a more enjoyable past time.

Heero didn't have to wait long, as within a span of twenty minuets Duo came sauntering down the stairs a blush set on his now un-childlike features. His long mass of chestnut locks was undone and put into a pony tail permed in some places and not in others. His attire consisted of a deep burgundy red long sleeved shirt and an even more blood red vest decorated with swirls and such in the stitching. Black dress pants finished off the ensemble as well as a pair of shiny black shoes that made no noise what so ever as the now unbraided boy walked out onto the wooden floor.

Heero rose from his chair astonished. He had never witnessed the baka in such a manner before. His usually laughing and carefree manner was now transfixed with a somber and innocent quality. All in all the American never looked as appealing as he did at that moment to Heero. Yes he had always found the baka fascinating and irresistible but who wouldn't. He had a certain charm and an ability to pull any body in, male or female. Once Heero thought that maybe that was Duo's purpose during the war. To seduce the enemy with his lithe body and boyish charms. What he didn't realize that it wasn't Duo seducing the enemy it was Duo seducing him and it took all his training to forget that body he wanted so much to be under his control like nothing ever was in his life, but he succeeded in his personal mission and won the victory. So now it was time to have at the spoils.

The war was over, he would no longer be a temptation and distraction he couldn't have. Now he could conquer like he always wanted to……right? Would Duo let him? The others seemed to enjoy having males for mates why couldn't he? Although he had learned recently that it was an uncommon thing for males to like males, or gays they had said. And to have five men being considered 'gay' under one roof was kind of, implausible. But, wasn't it true that they never, during the war, had any chance to be normal teenagers and there by stunting whatever 'normality' that would be considered a life. So why couldn't they love and trust someone, in this case their own comrades later on in life. They never went to dances or had dates with other girls so why would they suddenly get an urge to do so after the war.

Heero knew that he never cared for such things as dating or love, with a man or a woman, but he knew he felt something akin to attraction for Duo later on in their partnership. He trusted Duo, as hard as that was to admit, and that trust just seemed to develop into something more……something he didn't want to let go or else he would never feel complete…….loved, ever. "Duo……" he whispered, more to himself then to the other now standing a few feet away.

"Merry Christmas Eve Heero." Duo smiled the kind of smile that went to your eyes and crinkled the corners with aged mirth. A true smile.

"Merry Christmas……Duo." Heero returned back, feeling as if his heart were beating faster then it should but kept his face like a stone mask unsure and feeling kind of clumsy on how to brooch the entire exchange.

"Well, you look nice."

"So do you." The suddenly awkward conversation halted them both and seemed to silence the entire room. Even the mumbles from the kitchen were muted as the two looked at each other in appraisal. "So……are you ready to eat?"

"Heero……" Duo walked closer now within the other teen's territory and halted only inches away so that their hands could almost touch if reached out. "About my question……"

"Later Duo." Heero almost smiled in delight at the frustrated look he received in return for his short answer. Feeling as if it was unwell for his health to stay in the current spot much longer, Heero reached out and snagged the violet eyed teen and dragged him into the kitchen. Wufei was still in the same spot as before now with one less glass, and Trowa and Quatre were putting slices of ham onto a large platter looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "Are we ready?"

Trowa looked behind him as well as Quatre and nodded, taking the platter of ham off into the dinning room where they would eat the feast. Heero strolled after the acrobat and relaxed slightly at the room he just entered. It was lit all in candle light. The chandelier was beaming down its golden rays as if blessing the well deserved Christmas spread below it, single white and red candles were placed into holders all about the room illuminating the space far more and giving the air a homier appeal. The table held the food as well as two large center candles that surrounded a bouquet of lilies that sparkled with silver glitter, most likely Duo's doing. The massive mahogany table was set for twelve people, which seemed slightly odd to Heero because there was only five present.

Duo saw the perplexed look that Heero threw at the table placements and smiled in mischief. He had secretly called many acquaintances to come join them at their holiday dinner and all of them had accepted. There would be himself, of course, Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, along with Rashid, Noin, Hilde, Lady Une (who was not Duo's first choice but she was at the time living with Noin and you can't ask one without the other), Mariemaia (1), Zechs (just to brighten Wufei's day) and Relena. Relena, who he at the time loathed, even the idea, of said women entering his domain telephoned him saying that she would come as well. She unfortunately must have found out about him calling everybody else. The demon spawn must have had their phones taped or something, damnable woman. Why couldn't she just find a sane hobby that didn't involve Heero stalking? He had decided that he wouldn't tell Heero either that she was coming. He wanted to get a little pleasure at the shock he would witness when Heero saw her there, before again being assaulted with anger towards the blonde bimbo.

Plus as an extra bonus to the whole Heero, Relena fiasco, he would also be able to see the drunken surprise on one Wu-bear when Zechs arrived. Whenever the two were together it was one big laugh. Wufei would push Zechs away when he got too clingy to him and one time Duo caught Wufei actually submitting to Zechs's casual gropings.

"Duo, why are there……"

"Because were having guests." Duo answered before the question was fully asked and beamed at an adorably confused Heero.

Soon the guests started to arrive one by one, except in the case of Mariemaia because she arrived with Lady Une. Relena was one of the firsts to come, and it surprised Duo that she didn't come at least two hours earlier or something. Heero, as he thought he would be, was overwhelmed and then that emotion left quickly and was replaced by repressed frustration and annoyance as the blonde bitch from Barbie land attached her unwanted self to Heero's arm. From where Duo was standing, which was on the other side of the room, placing food on the table, he could hear Relena's squeal and shriek as she talked about how much she had missed Heero and that they should go do something together……alone sometime. Duo had purposely slammed down the basket of rolls on the table at that part and had to grit his teeth in order to keep himself from yelling across the room. Why didn't Heero just push the girl off and tell her once and for all that she was unwanted and that even after four years she was still just an irritating tag along.

Finally, Zechs arrived, the last guest of the evening. Wufei, who was by this time pretty intoxicated, didn't even notice it was his boyfriend until he had a tongue down his throat and hands wrapped about his body, vice like. Duo nearly fainted from the amount of laughing he did at that moment. Wufei had still been in the kitchen dozing away from the amount of alcohol he had sipped through the eggnog, when Zechs came in carrying an armful of roses. He had set them down and pulled the Chinese boy away from the counter, his head falling back onto Zechs's chest. Wufei had smiled brightly up at the man above him, thinking him some kind of angel, since his head was under a light and his fall of platinum locks glowed in ethereal. That was when the black haired teen had jumped from the chair and pounced on Zechs, attaching his mouth onto the others, seeming to be trying to suck the life out of him.

When Zechs returned the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the Chinese boy and pushing him against the counter did Wufei finally realize who he was breathing from.

'Oh, the night couldn't get better, but it could get worse,' Duo thought as he watched Relena start to get a little to close to Heero, her laughter, glass shattering as she tried to lighten Heero's frown, which was again set in place like it had so many times in the past. It had taken Duo years to get rid of that scowl and Ms. Peacecraft seemed to enjoy ruining his work.

"Ok, dinners ready everybody." Duo announced sitting down at his spot at the center of the table facing the dinning room windows and his back to the kitchen doors. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heero walk around the table, the blonde young woman following like a faithful puppy, until he reached the chair situated right next to Duo on the right of him. Relena taking the seat also to the right, but next to Heero, of course.

The rest of the entourage sat down, smiling and chatting to each other about mundane or holiday…things such as an old lady beating up Zech's as he reached for the last bouquet of roses to Relena's idiotic rambling about the pristine white snow and how it would look just beautiful if Heero and her took a picture in the gazebo after dinner.

The meal was eaten with soft social interaction such as polite conversations that could only be heard by a few people and not the whole table. Duo listened courteously as Hilde gave a reenactment of the shipping yard she was currently working at and how a guy tried to pick her up a few weeks ago, saying that his battery was damaged and he needed a hot spark like her to jump start it. Duo laughed companionlly at the crude pick up line and told Hilde of a few that were used on him on certain occasions such as the time some guy thought that he was a girl from behind because he had his hair down and was wearing some tight leathers that only seemed to accentuate the girlish curves of his body. But once he turned around the guy stuttered from his drunken state and apologized for his mistake. Duo may have looked like a girl from behind but he was all man in the front.

Zechs was trying hard to bring Wufei around but every now and then the dragon just seemed to tip over from the eggnog in his hand, which he had smuggled from the kitchen without anybody noticing. Trowa was feeding Quatre from his fork and the blonde Arab prince was receiving the food with devotion in his eyes. Their love was so out there in the open that sometimes Duo just wanted to yell at them to tone it down or get a room, which they used a lot.

Noin and Mariemaia were talking casually of everyday things, shopping, clothes and where they got their hairdo's done. And Lady Une and Rashid, surprisingly were conversing quite civilly about the stock market or something along that line, Duo didn't quite catch what they were saying all the time. The one thing he did catch though was what Heero and the clingy Relena Peacecraft, sometimes Dorlian, said to his Heero. To think the nerve of that girl to suggest to Heero, innocent Heero, that they should be alone for her to exchange gifts with him. Heero probably didn't even have a gift for the adhered bimbo in pink stiletto heels.

Once dinner was done everyone retired to the living room, finding any place to sit or stand to finish their conversations with each other before the gift swap. Duo went with Hilde, thinking it rude to hang all over Heero like Relena did. The one thing he never wanted to do was be like Relena Dorlian Peacecraft. He would rather hang himself from a burning building with sharp spikes under him that would slice through his alive or dead body when the rope burned away, before he would ever be like her.(2)

Duo, like a good little host, went about chatting with everybody, receiving comments on how wonderful the meal had been and that the house looked magnificent. Even Quatre blushed and said he would make it up to Duo one day. He knew that Quatre never had the chance to really cook or clean or do anything remotely house related but he also knew Quatre was one to try anything and he didn't hold it against him when he said he would help next year with everything and make it a yearly tradition to hold the Christmas party. Duo only hoped that Relena would be dead or in a coma by then.

Finally, he made it back to where he started, the archway that melted the living room to the entrance hall. Duo leaned against the wall, feeling the brush of garland he had hung, against his side and it made him smile in pleasure to know that he was accepted finally into a home, a real home with real people that would never abandon him and loved him for being himself. The jokester, the sarcastic one, the person who has endless practical jokes and now the one who felt the feelings of others to a degree far elevated then before.

Sighing, Duo looked around the room again, finally noticing that lack of one Heero Yuy and one Relena Peacecraft. 'Where did she pull him off to? Or did he pull her off somewhere……to kill her? That's a nice idea……or did he pull her out to give her a present? Maybe he does like her and has been just putting on a show for everybody because he's just embarrassed and shy? Oh dear god…….I've put too much thought into this……' Duo mentally hit himself in the forehead, why on earth would Heero like Relena when he knew for a fact that Heero hated her so much he was actually risking world peace to build a Gundam and squish her under its massive feet or blow her up with a beam cannon.

'Oh I hope she just pulled him off somewhere to turn on false flirt mode to try and get into his pants……wait a minute, I don't want that. What the hells a matter with me today?' Duo bit his lip, worrying the pink flesh to an almost brilliant ruby red, before he shook himself awake from his stupor and turned around, ready to go accidentally stumble upon the……couple. But before he was able to take even a step in the opposite direction, a very hard and very warm chest halted him.

Duo slowly brought his head up and found a pair of narrowed piercing blue eyes staring into his. Giggling, Duo rubbed his head in an apologetic manner and stumbled over his regret at running into the immoveable wall. But before he could conjure up more then a few awkward syllables to pass his bitten lips, a finger pressed them closed, halting any words he was about to articulate.

"Duo……ask me now." Duo tilted his head, copying the exact motion of a bird at the husky statement.

"Wha……oh. Ok, um, where did you go this morning?" Duo said passed Heero's finger, feeling shivers run down his spine at the simple contact.

"I went to get this." Heero slowly pulled his finger away, being careful to rub them across the two ruby pieces of flesh and then drew out a red box, wrapped in a red bow.

Duo looked from the box up to Heero's intent gaze then back down to the box. It was red, of course, made of the softest velvet he ever felt, as he took the box from Heero's hand, again giving the stoic boy another puzzled look. Then he slowly opened the box letting out a small almost undecipherable gasp of astonishment. What was in the box was the most beautiful and most thoughtful thing he had ever been given.

It's shiny surface refracting the many lights that lit the room giving it an otherworldly appeal that called to Duo like nothing ever had. Inside was a silver chain that appeared to also be gold if moved in the right direction. On the end of the chain was a cross. A cross like none he had ever seen before. It was a regular silver cross, also appearing gold if he moved it into the light more and in the center was a heart made of stained glass, reflecting back into his eyes the most purest indigo color he had set eyes on.

How did Heero know that he had lost his cross during the war a year before? He had kept the information bottled up inside himself for so long, that even he had forgotten that his keepsake was no longer about his neck. But now, in his hands, was a cross, one filled with so much love that he could feel its adoration along his fingertips, singing them with its enchantment.

Duo looked up into two very pleased set of eyes and lunged at Heero, hugging him as tightly as he thought he could. No one, except father Maxwell had ever been so kind to him. Duo never wanted to let Heero get away. How would he be able to keep this wonderful man by his side for all time?

A calloused hand pushed his chin up and Duo melted into the cobalt eyes staring into his and felt that hand move up onto his cheek and rub it's thumb across a cool path pulling away to show wetness. He was crying…… Well he had a right to cry! He wanted Heero; he wanted his innocent kindness, and naive touches. Why couldn't he have him? Why was he such a coward when it came to his secret crush? Then, out of no where he felt a pair of lips on his own, softly touching, ghosting it seemed over his mouth. Heero was kissing him……he really was. And it wasn't a dream either.

Heero pulled away, eyes uncertain as they took in Duo's misted and half closed gaze. Duo smiled, feeling warm everywhere Heero touched him and everywhere he didn't. It was like he was on fire, but there was no water to put him out, only more heat. "Heero……?" Duo wanted more, wanted more of Heero to touch him. Suddenly he felt the urge to feel skin against skin instead of cloth against cloth. He wanted lips to travel all over his body, not just on his lips. He wanted his friend to worship him like he was a deity that fell from the heavens. What was happening to his hormones? Why was he thinking such thoughts?

'Because you want them,' his mind supplied as his traitorous eyes fell upon two white berries above his head and the world stopped its rotary. 'The mistletoe……' Duo looked back into Heero's face and saw a small smile alight on his lips. 'He knew. The bastard was playing with me.' Duo, feeling oddly betrayed, opened his mouth ready to speak his mind for the whole room to hear, when Heero swooped down and dived into his mouth. Tongues touched for the first time, electrifying the owners and making each produce a small moan of ecstasy. Duo felt like he was burning now, literally burning. His flesh was being devoured by flames as Heero's calloused hands ran over his waist and back. He never knew kissing could ever be so good, like a feast.

Duo fed off of Heero's mouth, tasting wine and chocolate from the desert they had before adjourning to the living room. It was magnificent. Heero was like an aphrodisiac and Duo couldn't get enough of the god's special sinful pleasures. He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck pulling him closer ready to crawl into him if he could. Finally Heero pulled back his lips now as ruby as Duo's had been and Duo's being almost bloody. Both breathed hard, chests falling and rising as their hearts struggled to replace the lost oxygen that it was denied.

"Merry Christmas Duo." Duo smiled ready to dive in for another kiss when a cough interrupted him and he craned his neck around to see the entire room staring at their display.

"Um……hee, hee. So sorry." Duo managed to get out as he pulled himself, regretfully, from Heero's arms and blushed at the naughty looks he was receiving.

"Excuse us." Heero's voice said from behind him, and a pair of arms pulled him from the room and up the flight of stairs. Duo didn't have time to say anything until they were inside Heero's room and the door was locked.

When Heero turned back around, Duo laughed suddenly feeling very foolish and stupid. Why didn't he remember that he had put mistletoe right above them and why did Heero find it necessary to provoke him so much that he would lead him on into thinking that he wasn't interested in him when clearly he was. But first, he had a few questions that needed to be answered. "Heero, before anything happens further, you are going to answer my questions without interruption. Is that clear?" A nod was his answer and Duo smiled triumphantly as he went over to Heero's bed and sat down.

Remembering that he still held the cross in his sweaty hand, he gestured for Heero to come closer and clasp it for him. As Heero sat down next to him he felt a pair of warm fingers tug the necklace from his grasp and another moving his hair onto his other shoulder for access. Heero slowly draped the chain around Duo's swanlike neck and fastened the small clasp until it closed around him, chaining Duo forever to him it seemed.

"What do you want to ask me?" Heero spoke into Duo's ear, letting his breath sweep into the delicate crevice, creating shivers in his companion.

"Well, for one, where's Relena and where did you go off to with her?" Duo tried to sit still under the onslaught of Heero's close proximity, but his efforts were meaningless.

"She simply pulled me off somewhere to give me her Christmas present……that is all." Heero answered, bringing in pleasure from tormenting the usually braided haired boy. He wanted to touch the bared skin below him, wanted to feel it against his lips. And what was stopping him……nothing. Heero smirked evilly lowering his head to the naked neck and letting his lips ghost over the pale flesh, mentally pleased at the trembles he produced. Soon he attached his mouth to the curve where neck met shoulder and bathed it with his rough tongue, swimming in the moans he created and seeking more.

Duo tried hard to concentrate on his questions, knowing that there was more to Heero's story then he was letting on and he very much wanted to know. "Heero, stop, uh, please, stop. Uh, you……you're not telling me everything."

"I know Duo, and this time around you're not going to get all the facts. What Relena and I did is not your concern right now. Your concern is what I'm going to be doing to you for the next 10 hours." Heero reattached himself to his favorite place and was pleased to note the reddening of the skin.

"Heero, you're not being fair. And what do you mean 10 hours? We're not going back downstairs? What about the guests? I am the host you know." Duo got out, feeling as if his world was now centered on that one spot on his body where Heero felt like he needed to suckle from. He knew he was going to have a hickey and a massive one by the feel of it.

Heero slowed down his sucking and licked a path up his soon to be lover's neck and nibbled every now and then like he had a treat he couldn't get enough of. And the truth was he couldn't. Duo's moans added flavor into the creaminess that was his person. "I know very well what you are Duo, but right now, you are mine, so I'd rather you'd be quiet and let me get back to your Christmas feast." Heero chuckled as he wrapped his arms about the other boy and dragged him onto his lap so that he could reach the others mouth and wasn't surprised when he found it open and waiting. This Christmas was turning out to be the best yet. And it would take Duo a while to get the truth out of him about what Relena tried to do. But……he had to earn it…… Heero slowly drew his fingers across his gift and smiled into the kiss, feeling as if he accomplished the world's hardest mission and was now celebrating.

**For your information**

**A/N: Sorry guys but I thought it inappropriate to actually write an nc17 scene. So I left it blank for your perverted minds to fill. Merry Christmas, my gift to you.**

**Sorry if Heero seemed OC to, I don't know what was going on there. Just think that he has changed for the better, that's how I think about it when that happens.**

**Oh and sorry to bother you one last time, but in this story I thought it would be better to use a more realistic approach to the whole Duo being a slob and Quatre being house mom. The idea that Quatre would know how to do the cooking, cleaning and such is just wrong, considering that he was so rich he didn't need to lift a finger. And the idea that Duo was a complete slob incapable of taking care of himself and his surroundings is dim-witted. You'd think that during his stay in the orphanage someone would have taught him to clean and cook. It's just a thought. **

**Oh and one more thing to add on. Heero shouldn't be able to be master chief extraordinaire since he's a soldier and probably was taught to just bring along nutrigrain bars or those things astronauts eat in space. Why in the hell does he need to know how to make a turkey or a cake? Just a thought, didn't mean to babble or insult and those that just skip the authors rambles, good and for shame on you.**

**(1) I don't know how to spell her name, but she's Treize's child**

**(2) Sick thought I know.**

**Also very sorry if it doesn't suit your Christmas tastes, my hands just started to write things, it really wasn't me it was just the brain and the fingers. **

**There's the review button down there. And even if you don't like the story it's always good to spread some holiday cheer, so please be kind and review with either good story, bad story, you suck, or the otherwise Merry Christmas. It would be much appreciated and who knows the Gundam boys may also want you're lovin during this special time of year.**


End file.
